Suzie's Body Found
by BobWhite
Summary: What happens when Ruth Connor's has the old sink hole dug up? Will Suzie finally be laid to rest? Pls R&R to find out more. Full summary inside.
1. The Connor's Farm

**Full Summary:**

When a safe is found in what was a sink hole on a family farm, the remains of a young girl are found inside. What happens when the owner of the farm tells Booth about a murder that happened in the 70's of young girl? Will Suzie's body finally be laid to rest by her family? And how about Ruth? Is she the one that was having the sink hole dug up in the first place? Did she feel Suzie somehow still on her farm?

 **The Connor's Farm:**

Ruth had grown up on the farm. Now she was a mother of four, still living on the farm. Her husband, Ray Singh, had loved another girl before her, while the two were still in high school, but that girl had been taken way too young. They had never found her body, but Ruth had always had a connection between that young girl and the living. She'd always been able to sense the dead, no matter who it was. She accepted it into her daily life. And Ray had also accepted it. They both missed that girl, but neither could do anything about it.

Ray was out of the house with their youngest child when Ruth made the decision. The sink hole had been a place of fun when she was younger for the people of Newtown, Pennsylvania. She had always been suspicious of the last dump that had happened before the sink hole had been filled in by her father. She had never said anything to her father or to Ray for fear they would think she was crazy. But she always got the feeling that something wasn't right with that man.

His name was Mr. Harvey, and the Connor's family had learned later that he was the man that had killed young Suzie Salmon, just months after her fourteenth birthday. He'd been found dead in Maryland just two weeks after the police sent out an APB. He'd slipped on some ice or something and fallen backwards into a quarry, he hadn't survived the fall. But they still had never found Suzie's body. And that was what had haunted not only Ruth and Ray but also Suzie's family. Her sister Lindsey had become close friends with Ruth after getting married and having children. Both clung to the memories they shared of Suzie.

And that's why she had called the excavation crew. She wanted to know once and for all if Mr. Harvey had disposed of Suzie's body in the sink hole. Suzie had stayed with Ruth even after she'd gone off to Heaven. She'd known she'd always carry her young friend with her at all times, and knew that they would meet one day in Heaven, but she needed to know if Mr. Harvey had used the sink hole to bury her friend. The excavation crew showed up that weekend. When Ray learned what she had done, he seemed okay with it, but he wouldn't have the kids at the house when and if the body was found after all these years.

Twenty years after Suzie was killed, the excavation crew dug up the old sink hole and started to haul the junk away. The deeper they dug, the more junk they found. They were just about to give up and say that there was nothing left when they hit something hard. It took chains and a crane to pull the safe out of the hole. This was the moment. The moment that was going to change so many lives. The FBI had been called to the farm and they had brought a scientific team with.

Dr. Brennan was supposed to be the best Anthropologist in the world and could tell you the age of a skeleton, how they died and when they died. But Ruth, Ray and Lindsey could tell the FBI when Suzie had died. They had lived that horrible year. They had survived that man when Suzie hadn't. Ray had taken the kids to his parent's house so they wouldn't be there just in case something had happened. Lindsey had left her kids in the care of her parent's, not wanting to tell her the reason she was headed out to the Connor's farm other than an adult get together. Lindsey and Ruth had become closer after Ruth had admitted what she was planning on doing to find out the truth as to why Mr. Harvey had been on their property the day he'd left town. She'd kept it from her parent's, not wanting to upset them.

Now, the three adults stood on the outskirts of the hole as the FBI and scientific team stepped forward. One of the FBI looked over at them and asked them to step back, but they refused. He motioned for a local cop to push them back but they refused to budge. They shouldn't have stayed at the edge, but they needed to know if Suzie was in the safe. As the safe was lowered to the ground, an acetylene torch was brought forward to cut into the safe. Someone said something about being careful, that there might be remains within the safe and that they didn't need to get anymore damaged. The three friends held hands, hoping that finally, they would be able to lay their loved one to rest.

When the door of the safe was finally removed, Dr. Brennan bent down and removed the bag that was inside, which had crumpled down some. The stench was horrible, but it was what was to be expected. Dr. Brennan cut open the bag and looked inside. All that was left was bone. She removed the skull and held it up. Before she was able to say anything about the age, gender or race of the bones in her hand, the three friends said the same word at once, which got everyone on the scene to look their way. And all had confused looks on their faces.

"Suzie!"

 _ **More to come in next chapter…**_

 _ **Please Review…**_


	2. Safe Found

**Safe Found:**

Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, Dr. Saroyan and Dr. Hodgins all looked at the three friends at the same time. All had confused looks on their faces and all were wondering how much the three friends really knew. The group believed that the friends had more information than they had at the moment and asked for the owner's permission to remove the safe from the property to their lab at the Jeffersonian in Washington, DC. Ruth said it would be fine but that they would be coming with. They needed to know the truth once and for all. Agent Booth moved away from the group to see what information he could get out of the friends.

"So, you folks knew the victim?"

"Yes, I'm her sister, Lindsey. Suzie went missing twenty years ago. She was murdered by one of our neighbors."

"Was this neighbor ever found?"

"Yes, about two weeks after police started looking for him. They found him at the bottom of a quarry. They think he slipped and fell down into the quarry. He didn't survive the fall."

"So if you're her sister, who are your friends here? And how did this safe end up on the property?"

"I'm Ruth Singh and this is my husband Ray. Ray had a crush on Suzie when we were all in High School. Mr. Harvey, that was the name of the man that killed Suzie, came by the farm to get rid of the safe. That hole over there used to be a sink hole and people came from all over the county to pay my dad to dump their junk into the sink hole. I always thought that something was off that day, but the cops never came around to ask about the sink hole. I guess they figured since it was filled in, there was no need to dig it all back up. Back then, they just wanted to find out what happened to Suzie and where he might have buried her. I can't believe she's been here the entire time."

"It's not your fault, Ruth; we all assumed Mr. Harvey got rid of Suzie a different way. We thought he had drowned her."

"Why did you think your sister had been drowned?"

"There was a Reservoir that used to be located in the county. It was recently drained so that a housing community could be built, guess they needed the space. Actually, my family now lives in the community. It was my own daughter who found Suzie's charm bracelet that she never took off. Police contacted the construction workers but they said that they hadn't found any human remains. So we were forced to wait for something else that might show where Suzie might have been buried."

"So what made you think to dig up the old sink hole?"

"I remembered the feeling from back then and knew that I…we needed the truth. I've been over to the Salmon house; Suzie's room is still the same from the day she went missing. Mrs. Salmon has changed anything, except that she changed the sheets and made the bed."

"And mom donated Suzie's clothes to the local shelter after five years. She kept what she wanted of my sister's clothing but gave the rest away. We needed the room for my daughter. I got pregnant in High School with my boyfriend's baby. We ended up getting married and he moved into our house until we could get jobs and buy a house of our own."

"We want to know what really happened to Suzie and how she really died. We want to know what the police were never able to tell us. We know that he killed her in this shelter that he'd built into the ground of a corn field near the high school. But what we don't know is how she died and what he might have done to her. There has to be some clue as to what he did to her, maybe on the remnants of her clothing." _Ray said._

"Alright, that's all the questions I have for you. We'll head back to the Jeffersonian now and you can follow once you've got things handled with your own families. And if it were me, I'd tell your families what you're doing so that they don't feel bombarded when one of my co-workers calls to ask about the case, though we will be talking to the police officers that worked the case twenty-years ago."

"We'll tell them and we'll meet you down in Washington DC in a few days. Ray's parents have a house down there and we will most likely stay in it while were in the city." _Ruth said._

"Your parents must be well off then."

"Dad's always been into politics and stuff like that." _Ray said._

"Well, we'll see you when you get to the city."

As the Jeffersonian team packed up the safe and the bag that contained Suzie's remains, Ruth, Ray & Lidnsey headed into the Connor Farmhouse. They had a lot to discuss on how to tell their parents on what they had really been doing that day. How would their families react when they learn that Suzie's body had been on the Connor's farm all this time, buried underneath the thousands of pounds of dirt that covered up the sink hole?

 _ **More to come in next chapter…**_

 _ **Please Review….**_


End file.
